


Teenagers also Haters

by uglykirikuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他從來不去過多詢問艾薩克自己的生活，除非是調查或者是生死相關。斯科特現在才知道自己當時在做一種多麼殘忍卻又正常的事情。他也只是覺得他不應該這樣入侵艾薩克，但他從來沒想過或許艾薩克會喜歡他的入侵。</p><p>※原本想要寫肉文的結果寫成了Sad Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers also Haters

斯科特曾經想象過艾薩克的童年，在後來他覺得這是不可想象的。不是因為他無法想象其中的快樂和痛苦，他只是覺得這樣對於現在的艾薩克來說不公平。

艾薩克或許挺喜歡他現在的生活也說不定，斯科特這麼想。除去其中生命的逝去，除去其中的血腥痛苦，他真的挺喜歡這樣也說不定。艾薩克或許會喜歡現在的他的生活的刺激感，或許會喜歡現在的他的生活的朋友們，他總之會喜歡些什麼的吧。

正是因為他這麼想著艾薩克，所以他沒有去問過這個有著金髮藍眼長長睫毛的貝塔究竟喜歡什麼又討厭什麼，沒有去問過他的過去。更別提未來。

所以在艾薩克離開以後他也沒有去問過，他想這或許就是艾薩克想要的。斯科特想，自己和艾薩克之間的聯繫並沒有那麼深刻，所以他是沒有那麼多提問的權利的。他們依舊會是朋友，是家人，但沒有必要去那樣入侵艾薩克。

 

“不用說那麼多，我相信你。”

 

 

“那就這樣吧，等週末我們再去仔細調查一下這個問題。我總覺得一定那個地方有什麼不太對，但是又說不出是什麼地方不對，我覺得很有可能和那個阿爾法的狼群有關。”斯戴爾斯在和他並排走著離開學校的時候這麼和他說，接著他的話鋒一轉，“說起來，你今天有看見艾薩克嗎，感覺他最近還蠻自由的？”

“我也不清楚，他昨晚一直和我說最近都睡不好，我媽今天又不在家，可能到現在還賴在床上沒起來吧。”斯科特說著還笑了幾聲，那副搞笑的情景也浮現在他的腦海中。

斯戴爾斯也跟著笑了笑，但很快他就把它收了起來。他用手肘推了推斯科特以示他的不讚同，說：“難道你也不聽課嗎，斯科特？你應該和他一起來的，這樣他就不會又缺勤，教練說如果艾薩克再缺勤那他就別想再打長曲棍球了。”

“我想他也沒有那麼在意長曲棍球，任他睡不是更好嗎？”斯科特也用手肘推回斯戴爾斯，結果卻徹底把斯戴爾斯推開了，還撞到了一個女孩，“哦天哪，我不是故意的！你還好嗎？”斯科特馬上跑過去扶住呲牙咧嘴的斯戴爾斯，對那個不幸的女孩道了歉。

“我當然是一點也不好。”斯戴爾斯在他的扶持下穩住了自己準備繼續念下去。

“好了，我是在問那個女孩她還好嗎，你太自作多情了。”斯科特打住了他，輕鬆地笑了起來，“總之走吧，我感覺我快要餓得不行了。”

 

當斯科特回到家，是艾薩克給他做的晚餐。兩個人在一片暖色的燈光里看起來就像是在吃燭光晚餐，當然沒有那麼浪漫，但依舊有那種氣氛。

“所以你一整天都在我家裡不去學校，睡覺是那麼有樂趣的事情嗎？”斯科特舔了舔嘴唇。艾薩克的手藝真的不錯，可能是因為他原先在家裡就經常負責準備飯菜。

艾薩克使出了幾乎是他標誌性的挑起半邊嘴角的微笑，在那種色調的燈光打出的光影之中看起來有些可愛。“哦，當然不了，我對睡眠的樂趣不會大於我對你的興趣。今天一整天我都不在你家，我在墓地。”說著艾薩克低下頭笑了聲，繼續吃自己的晚餐。

“我很抱歉過問你的事情，我不是有意的。”

“沒事的，你本來就有這個權利好奇。”艾薩克的笑容看上去並沒有蒙上墓地的沉重，反之看起來更加釋然和輕鬆，“我本來只是打算在上學前去一下看看他的，結果一待就待了一整天。現實就是時間如流水啊。我不知道你今天早上有沒有叫我起床，其實我在你醒來之前就已經走了。希望你有被我的空床給嚇到。”

“那你要失望了，我沒有去叫你起床，我直接走了而且沒有吃早餐。”斯科特看著艾薩克裝作失望地耷拉下他的腦袋，“我想你走之前應該給我準備一份愛心早餐的，這樣我就不會因為在課堂上餓得兩眼發昏又被老師點名而鬧笑話了。”

艾薩克吃完了，伸出舌頭直接把自己的嘴唇舔乾淨，簡單快捷還純天然無公害。好方法，斯科特想，特別像隻小狗，然後他聽見艾薩克嘲諷他：“是嗎，我記得我入住的時候沒有任何人告訴我說，我需要在你媽不在的時候給你準備愛心早餐？而且你居然會因為飢餓鬧笑話，真希望當時我也在場。”

“那麼我很高興你不在場。”斯科特點點頭，他們一起推開椅子站了起來，往樓上各自的房間走去。

 

 

晚餐的尷尬讓斯科特對艾薩克抱著一種歉意。或許他真的不該提起他直接走了而沒有理會艾薩克的事情，他當時只是覺得艾薩克自己會起來的；他想起當時艾薩克耷拉下腦袋的情景，看起來是真的失落極了，像隻嗚咽著的可憐的大狗狗。他越想越煩躁，總覺得自己應該過去道個歉，但是他不想讓自己看起來很傻。

當他還在猶豫的時候艾薩克已經敲開了他的房門。那是一個微笑著的拿著一盤光碟的艾薩克，正在搖晃著手上的星球大戰碟邀請他來看電影。“反正今晚上也沒有什麼事能做的，不如看經典科幻電影。”他這麼說著把光碟丟給斯科特，自己蹬掉拖鞋跳上了斯科特的床。

說到星球大戰，斯科特想起了斯戴爾斯總是抱怨自己沒有看這系列電影而不能接上他的話，接著他又想起了艾薩克閒暇時間看的超級英雄題材的科幻漫畫。他看著艾薩克有些興奮地坐在他旁邊，一隻手還搭在他大腿上，他想起了艾薩克如果明天又缺勤將被教練踢出長曲棍球球隊的事情。

“不，讓我們把電影等等，我有事情要告訴你。”斯科特抓住艾薩克在他大腿上亂蹭的手。

“你對我的興趣比你對電影的興趣要大？”艾薩克說著將另一隻手扶上他的肩膀，“還是說你要質問我今天我是否真的全天待在墓地里？”

斯科特並沒有回答艾薩克，但並不是因為艾薩克吻了他，而是因為他突然醒悟過來艾薩克究竟是什麼意思。而在他醒悟之後，才是一個輕柔的吻。

 

 

有人要問接下來的故事是什麼，第二天的故事又是什麼，斯科特都會選擇不答。事實上並沒有人來問他這個問題，因為無論是他還是艾薩克都選擇了隱瞞這一小段時間。他們都把這一小段時間當做不存在，從他們的大腦里刪除了。儘管這段記憶里沒有什麼別的內容除了無止盡的尷尬。

斯科特想如果當時自己沒有愣住，沒有在那之前拒絕和傷害艾薩克，或許現在他忘掉的就不是艾薩克帶著細小哭腔的抱歉。他只是比較遲鈍，他一直都沒有發現那些小動作和那些曖昧的眼神究竟意味著什麼，他也從來沒有想起過自己對艾薩克的回應又是什麼。

他從來不去過多詢問艾薩克自己的生活，除非是調查或者是生死相關。斯科特現在才知道自己當時在做一種多麼殘忍卻又正常的事情。他也只是覺得他不應該這樣入侵艾薩克，但他從來沒想過或許艾薩克會喜歡他的入侵。

到了後來，艾薩克和艾莉森交往了。他卻沒有感覺到艾薩克對於艾莉森有像他那樣深刻的動情，但是他知道艾薩克的確喜歡艾莉森。所以儘管他感覺到雙倍的憤怒，他也不會將其化作對二人瘋狂的報復——他本來就不是這樣的人。

於是到了後來更晚些的時候，艾莉森死在了他的懷裡，而艾薩克離開了。

這或許是對於斯科特他自己的報復。

Fin.


End file.
